


Journey

by Leydhawk



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, So sweet you may gag, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic set in the Stranger 'verse, between chapter 8 and the epilogue. Around the same time as Habit, but what a contrast! Keep your insulin handy, this is sweeter than sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

Journey

"I'm gonna grab a dance with Sarah," Tim said to Gibbs. They'd been sitting quietly, enjoying being together for the first time in nearly four months. Tim's newest team out of Okinawa had had a hard time gelling, but they were finally working smoothly on their own. He was home to stay for a while.

Gibbs nodded at his husband's words, and Tim leaned in for a quick kiss before he went to cut in on the bride's current dance partner. Sipping his iced tea (he rarely drank when Tim was home), he glanced around before his eyes settled back on Tim. The song ended and another began, some slow schmaltzy piece. Typical wedding band fair. A lyric caught his attention;

 

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone_ _tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire._

 

Tim had been gone eight months of the year every year since they'd gotten together. That was a lot of time talking on Skype and FaceTime for a man formerly known as a functional mute. He was getting tired of it, beginning to truly understand the bittersweetness that had always filled Shannon's eyes when he was home between deployments.

 

_And being apart_

_Ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

 

That was one of the best things about Tim leaving: reconnecting when he came home. They always tried to get a couple of days off to be together as soon as possible after he returned, and that usually led to a lot of incredibly intense sex. And Ducky was a medical doctor, so if Gibbs popped a blue pill to make sure he could keep up with Tim, no one else needed to know that.

 

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

 

The music shifted, but without the song ending, so Gibbs assumed it was some kind of medley. But these lyrics caught him even more than the earlier ones.

 

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are_

_By my side_

 

They had waited so long. Gibbs always forced his mind away from regret when he thought of twelve years they might have had as a couple. He was fall-down-on-his-knees grateful to have Tim now, and that's what mattered.

 

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

 

Tim was a smart man; an actual genius. And he was more in touch with his emotional side than Gibbs was, so he had to know just how vital he was to Gibbs, didn't he? Each marriage after Shannon had been an attempt to recapture his first love, until Tim. He had the whole package now. And as he faced the reality that the future he had with his husband was an opportunity with a time limit, he knew it was time to find a way to be together more.

 

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

 

Nodding to himself, Gibbs rose and went to cut in. Sarah kissed his cheek and gracefully relinquished her brother to him.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to wait to tell you tonight," Tim started as they moved to the changing music. The tune shifted back to the original song, building toward its finale.

 

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh_

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh_

_Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

 

"But now seems right." Tim looked into Gibbs' eyes and the older man tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in a familiar expression. "I'm done traveling to set up teams. Leon understands that I will have my hands full now just managing them, and I am going to do that from here in Washington."

Gibbs smiled more since he'd been married to Tim, but he rarely let loose with his spectacular charisma and all out grinned.

He did now.

 

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours_

_Faithfully_

 

_A/N Thanks so much to Hostaqueen for the suggestion. And FlyingPiglet for the creative collaboration (she came up with Open Arms and I had to use Faithfully, too). Always thanks to ToniMH, too, for support in everything._


End file.
